Cherry
by Saku69
Summary: Izaya depressed. Namie decided to give him a cake full of cherry. Izaya liked it, and he wanted her to taste it too ! But in a different way...


My first fic for DURARARA! :D My friend asked me to write about this pair, IzaNamie. I'm not a big fan of this pair, though, but I like them. XD Well then, please enjoy and reviews are highly accepted!

Cherry

Izaya laid on his couch lazily. He covered his eyes with his arm, and the other moved randomly on the air. Namie watched her "boss" and frowned. He had been like this for a week since they moved from Ikebukuro. He looked pitiful. Namie asked him what's wrong, and he didn't reply.

It's not like she sad or something. In fact, she enjoyed it. Izaya talked less, and stopped bothering her. But now, it annoyed her. She stood up from her chair and went to the small kitchen in his apartement.

"Oi." Namie's voice broke the silence. Izaya looked at her lazily and pouted. "What? I'm not in a good mood today." He stared at the brown-haired female in front of him. Namie's face stayed the same. She keep staring at him as if she wanted him to get up. Izaya gave up and sighed.

"What do you want, Namie-san?" he asked nicely and made a fake smile. Namie tilt her head to her side slightly handed him a white box. Izaya frowned. "Oh? And what is this?" he sniffed the box and put his ear on the top. Namie moved a little than walked back to her chair. "You look awful. I bought it for you. Don't take me in the wrong way." Namie continued her work and typed something on the computer.

Izaya blinked and opened the box. He was surprised. He blinked again and rubbed his eye with his hand. "Am I dreaming? Or not?" a playful smirk appeared on his face. "Yagiri Namie gave me a cake full of cherries?" he raised a brow then laughed. Namie twitched and kept silent. She tried to concentrate on her work and calm her self down.

Izaya took a cherry out from the cake and ate it. "Ah! It's sweet~!" he took another one and licked it. Namie watched as his tongue licked the read and now wet cherry. His tongue danced around it before he swallowed the cherry in his mouth. Before she knew it, she swallowed nothing in her throat and looked away from his lips. Izaya noticed it.

He decided to tease her again, and took another cherry. He licked it before swallowed it, and looked at Namie, in case if she was watching. And she _was_ watching at him. Namie quickly looked away. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks. Izaya smirked and walked to her with the box. He sat on her desk and put the box beside him. Namie glanced at him.

"What do you want?" she asked flatly and stared at him. Izaya smirked and bent down. His face and Namie's face only a few inches away. Namie could feel his fresh breath on her face. She parted her lips a little, then closed it again. She looked away quickly and typed again. She could see that Izaya's smirk deepen.

"You should try it too, "Namie-onee-chan"~" Izaya spoke teasingly. Namie, pissed off by his words sighed and gave up. She looked at him and glared. "What do you want, Orihara?" she crossed her arms and glared intently at him. Izaya smirked disappear, and changed into a playful smile. "I wanted you to eat it too~!" Namie frowned. He took a cherry and put half of it between his lips.

"And what do you mean by th-" her words cut off in the middle. Her eyes widened, as he bent down and forced the cherry inside her mouth. She parted her lips, and let the cherry entered her mouth, along with his tongue. She could feel the sweet taste of cherry, and Izaya's tongue inside her mouth. Izaya was licking the cherry, and exploring her mouth at the same time. He got off the table and wrapped his arms on her waist.

He parted from her with a satisfied smile, and took another cherry. He licked it, and put it between her lips. Namie, stunned by his sudden action, parted her lips and licked the cherry. Izaya smirked and bit half of the cherry. He entered her mouth, once again, and danced around the cherry and Namie's tongue.

Namie swallowed the cherry and pushed Izaya away from her. She finally realized what just happened. Her face burnt, and her heartbeat quickened. "You-!" she stood up abruptly and cover her mouth with her arms. Her face was red as the cherry, and Izaya chuckled.

"Your face is as red as the cherry, "Namie-onee-chan"~" Izaya laughed and rolled on the floor. Namie's face reddened. "Shut up!" She put her hands to her side and glared down at him. Izaya's smiled playfully. "But that was delicious~ Don't you agree, "Onee-chan"~?" Izaya laughed again. Since then, Namie decided to never give Izaya cherry anymore.

Done! *sighs* Sorry, very, sorry if it's sucks! This is my first Durarara! fic after all, so go easy on me! Review please, please, please! .


End file.
